Bitter Sweet
by stratusskittles316
Summary: Tawnie is in love with Kurt Angle, even though he brings her so much pain and frustration. Will he ever notice her as anything more than just one of the guys? Does she have the strength to over come this obstacle? (Tawnie, Kurt, Edge, Triple H and Shawn M
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Tawnie is my own made up creation. Everything else belongs to the WWE!!  
  
My second attempt at romance! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Tawnie was in her room, lying on her bed writing in her notebook, as usual. She smiled and closed it, resting her hands behind her head and staring out the window at the beautiful skyline.  
  
Calm and relaxed, she couldn't have been happier. Night after night this had  
  
been her routine. Come home (when she had the opportunity) cook super, watch  
  
some television, go for a long jog, and come in her room to write poetry about the  
  
day in her notebook. She had great friends and lived a life that others dream of.  
  
But on nights like tonight as the beautiful California sun sank into the ocean, she  
  
couldn't help but feel something was missing. With her hectic schedule, she was  
  
lucky enough to have time to breathe let alone think. She rolled over and clicked  
  
off the light, burying her head in the covers, she let out a small sigh. Laying  
  
alone in her big bed, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Well there's the 1st chappy! It's kind of an intro, just to get to know Tawnie. The next chapter should be up as soon as possible! It's already written, now I just have to type it. Please Review!! 


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: Still don't own shit!  
  
Tawnie awoke to the telephone ringing. Hesitantly she answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked with the furrowed brow.  
  
"Hey Tawnie, what's up?  
  
"Me, thanks to you!" Tawnie's expression relaxed at the sound of Kurt's voice and she smiled.  
  
"Well mornin' sunshine! Hey, okay me and the guys are getting together to chill out, play some foot ball and eat some chow, you in?"  
  
"Hell yeah! I'll be over in an hour!"  
  
"Awesome, see ya then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*Click*  
  
Ever since she was young, Tawnie loved the rough and tumble atmosphere of life. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, maybe that's how she ended up here. Don't get my wrong, she was still very feminine and emotional, but if you were to put her friends in two columns, labeled Guy's and Gal's, the guys would out weigh the gals.  
  
Tawnie got herself out of bed and lugged herself into the bathroom. She grabbed her brush and pulled her thick blond hair back into a ponytail. She brushed her teeth and shot a big grin to the mirror, showing off her sparkling chompers. She then grabbed her make up bag out of the drawer. Quickly she ran a stroke of pink eye shadow across her eyelids and swiped on a thin coat of mascara.  
  
"Good enough for the guys." She thought.  
  
She put on a Miami Hurricanes t-shirt and Addias pants, grabbed her keys and a granola bar and flew out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*At Kurt's*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tawnie sped into the driveway and slammed the door of her black Corvette shut.  
  
She could hear laughter coming from the back yard and could smell a flaming hot grill. She ran up the concrete stairs and let herself in through the gate.  
  
"TAWNIE!" Shawn shrieked in a girlie tone and ran at her, swinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Put-me-down-Shawn!!" She playfully kicked and punched to break free and he let her down.  
  
Then she ran up to Kurt who was tending the grill and punched him real hard in the back for good measure.  
  
He just turned and stuck the spatula in her face threatening to use it if she struck again. The he let his face relax and smiled at her.  
  
Tawnie waltzed over to a table where Triple H and Edge were playing WWE Monopoly (how typical). They had their own special twist added, of course a bet.  
  
"Hey Homie." Triple H said looking up from his game.  
  
"What's up Dawg?" Tawnie asked.  
  
"Not much these days, yaw feel me playa?"  
  
"I feel ya G."  
  
They laughed a little and did their 'Secret Homie Handshake'. This had always been a little thing Tawnie and Trips did with each other.  
  
Kurt had turned from the grill watching Tawnie, Shawn, Trips and Edge joke around together. He couldn't help but notice Tawnie's beautiful green eyes and her bright smile as she laughed with the guys.  
  
He popped back into reality, smelling the smoke from the grill as the steaks started to burn. He remembered that Tawnie was just a friend and as always Just one of the guys.  
  
"You gunna nuke those steaks or what?" Shawn yelled at Kurt who was frantically trying to put the flaming steaks out.  
  
"Welp, so much for that idea. I'm ordering pizza!" Tawnie yelled letting herself in Kurt's house like it was home. Chessy, Kurt's golden retriever met her at the door and jumped happily at her feet.  
  
Tawnie made her way into Kurt's huge kitchen. She dialed the phone and looked around at the familiar surroundings. She ran her fingertips across the counter to a picture frame. Summer 1997 road trip. In side the frame there was a picture of Tawnie, Kurt, Edge, Shawn and Triple H at the Grand Canyon. The were on their way to California for an independent wrestling show summer, trying to make their big break but decided to take a decided to take a detour. The sun was just setting in the background.  
  
"Will this be for delivery or take out?" A voice shattered her thoughts.  
  
"Delivery." Tawnie tapped her French manicured nails on the granite counter top while she ordered the usual.  
  
She hung up the phone and walked down the hallway to Kurt's rec room and grabbed the football off its resting place on the coffee table. She proceeded to go back outside, standing the doorway tossing the football to herself, "You guys read to play some ball?" 


	3. Flirtatious Football Games

Disclaimer: Owns nothing, NOTHING!  
  
A/N: Sorry the romancey part is picking up so slowly; I promise it will get better!  
  
The teams were Tawnie, Shawn and Triple H vs. Kurt and Edge. They set up end zones on each end of Kurt's monstrous yard. Shawn was the 1st to score a touch down. He did a Ric Flair strut after wards.  
  
The action continued on and on. Trips intercepted a pass from Edge to Kurt. He tossed it to Tawnie; she took off towards the end zone. She could see Kurt running towards her, ready to tackle as she approached him. Tawnie tossed the ball up behind her to Shawn who was perfectly station for the pass as she smacked into the ground. Shawn kept running. Instead of getting up off the ground and running after Shawn, Kurt lay over Tawnie, perched up on his arms underneath she lay pinned to the ground from the last tackle. Shawn slowed down when he realized he wasn't being chases and turned to see what Edge and Trips were looking at.  
  
Kurt lie over Tawnie, staring into her eyes, finding himself lost in this moment, and in such an awkward position. She stared back up at him searching for something in his eyes.something to grasp.when.  
  
.They heard the doorbell ring."PIZZA!" Shawn yelled snapping Kurt back into reality. He got up off the ground, offering Tawnie a hand and pulling her up as well. He followed behind Shawn into the house.  
  
Tawnie just stood in the yard confused and in awe as to what had just happened. Triple H elbowed her in the side as he walked past.  
  
"Nice Play there Tawn."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Pizza~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tawnie grabbed plates and glasses out of the cupboards and Shawn skipped to the table enthusiastically placing the pizza down.  
  
Edge saw the picture of them from summer of '97 sitting on the counter.  
  
"What a great summer that was." He said aloud as everyone turned to glance at the picture.  
  
"Best damn summer of my life." Said Tawnie.  
  
The rest of the table, reminiscing, nodded in agreement.  
  
That was the summer that changed all of their lives forever. It was the summer of dreams. They finally broke into the wrestling business and made a name for each of them selves. Life on the road together was great, and it was even better when they could come home and have moments like this.  
  
"Remember when Hunter almost drove us off that cliff in Arizona." Shawn said laughing out loud.  
  
"Hey it got us there didn't it?" Triple H said pointing at the picture.  
  
They carried on with their conversation, while Tawniest mind wondered back to what had occurred out side.  
  
Jeez I wonder what that was all about. She thought. She glanced at Kurt, returning her gaze; he smiled sheepishly and then nervously looked down at his plate of food.  
  
He wasn't much into the conversation either, even though Edge, Trips and Shawn were laughing loud enough to be heard all the way IN Arizona.  
  
He must be embarrassed, she thought. She must think I'm a jerk, he pondered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lets watch a movie!" Edge said running down Kurt's stairs to the living room.  
  
Everyone soon followed, Tawnie being her pokey self was last down stairs. The last spot on the couch was next to Kurt. Even though she would have preferred to have been miles away on the other end of the couch right now, something inside her made her want to sit next to him, to curl up and have him hold her.  
  
This wasn't the first time either. She sometimes got this feeling with Kurt. the butterflies. She constantly had to remind herself that she was just a friend, Just one of the guys.  
  
It frustrated the hell out of her too. This horrible predicament she was in. Half reluctantly, she sat down next to him and grabbed the pillow next to her, holding on to it tightly. Some time through the movie, she relaxed a bit when Kurt leaned back and placed his arm on the couch behind and above her head.  
  
Tired, or maybe just pretending to be, Tawnie rested her head on his shoulder. Was he flirting with her? Was all she could think about as she drifted away and felt Kurt's arm around her shoulder, supporting her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The movie ended and the guys got up to head home.  
  
"Aw, Princess fell asleep." Shawn said stretching as he exhaled.  
  
"You want me to drive Homie G home?" Triple H asked.  
  
"Oh.ah.um. That's okay Trips, wouldn't wanna wake her you know. Its out of your way anyway." Kurt replied.  
  
"You sure, I could always take her home too, its right on the way." Shawn stated.  
  
"Na, it'll be fine. I'll just plop her upstairs in the spare bedroom."  
  
"Alright, slick." Shawn replied.  
  
"See ya'll later." Kurt said as they walked upstairs to go.  
  
Kurt valiantly carried Tawnie up the stairs and gently set her under the covers of his spare bed. He sat down next to her for a moment and the pushed a lock of her blond hair behind her ear. Slowly he rose, not to wake her and went off to his own bedroom. 


	4. Gee You Sure Are Ticklish!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. 

Tawnie awoke the next morning, a bit taken a back by the green comforter she was drowning in, but she realized where she was in an instant. 

iHoly shit, what did I do?/i she thought. 

She turned to her left, at first hesitantly, then frantically, seeing Kurt wasn't lying next to her she relaxed and sighed relief. 

Her mind raced back to last night, recalling she hadn't had any thing to drink and she had fallen asleep during a movie. Once again she sighed, throwing back the covers and trudging out of bed. 

She made her way into the kitchen, Chessy happily buzzing at her feet, she stretched and yawed. 

"Mornin' sunshine." Kurt said not turning around from the counter.

"Morning." She smiled checking out his nice ass in his boxers and the well definition of his shirtless back. "What's cooking?" She asked smelling the air, mimicking The Rock. 

"Are chocolate chip pancakes ok?" 

"Aren't they always?" she replied, remember all of their days, 5 people jammed into one tiny apartment in San Fran. Kurt always made pancakes.

Tawnie approached Kurt, she couldn't resist him now, not at this time, not this day, not now in this predicament. She jumped up on the counter adjacent from where Kurt was standing. He look up from his pancakes and gave her a smirk, questioning what she was doing. 

i I'm taking a risk... /i She though as she grabbed his shoulders. She swung him around so he was standing in front of her. Slowly she started to massage his shoulders, pushing deep into his she was surprised to feel him relax to her touch. He let out an appreciative groan to let her know he was enjoying this. She moved her hands around his shoulder blades, applying more pressure. 

Then she realized just what the hell she was doing, and laced her arms around Kurt's neck and playfully jumped onto his back. 

"He-ay!" He managed to couch as Tawnie laughed. He bucked around the house, trying to get her off his back but then began to play along. 

"You better get off me or I'm going to have to hurt you!" He shouted running through he bedroom door.

"Go ahead and try!" she yelled tightening her grasp on his neck. Kurt grabbed hold of her tight and with all of his weight fell back wards on her on the bed. 

"I'm a wrestler Kurt, you gotta do better than that!" she said while Kurt got up from the bed, Tawnie still attached. He just laughed at her. He grabbed her foot and started to tickle her, instantly she let go, dropping off his back and flopping on to the bed. 

But he wanted pay back, big time and he knew how to get it. He began poking at her sides, she squirmed around laughing so hard she thought she might puke. Desperately she tried hitting him over the head with a pillow, but that only caused him to tickle more. She finally blinded him with the pillow quickly enough to dart away from him under the covers. 

He looked up noticing she had gotten away, then seeing the huge lump at the end of the bed. He quickly crawled under the covers after her. 

She saw him coming and tried to jump the other way, but he reached out and caught her, she shrieked with laughter as he pulled her in and grabbed at her sides.

"AHHHHHH!" She cried out, "Okay, Okay, I tap!" she laughed and Kurt joined her. 

Not realizing what she was doing she crawled on top of Kurt, gazing into his eyes as she straddled him. Then she snapped back into reality, as she relaxed and lay down on him, head and hands sprawled out on his chest.

First she sniffed a bit and then began to bawl, the words ran through her head. She knew she couldn't do this, it just wasn't right. 

i Just one of the guys. /i 

He placed his hands on her lower back. "Tawnie, what's wrong."  


"I-I--I have to go." she choked getting up from Kurt's bed and running towards the door. He chased her down to the front door.

"Wait Tawnie, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing Kurt." she sniffed, "I just have to go, now." She cried and ran out the door. 


	5. Tears and a Telephone Call

A/n: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long since the last time I updated. Don't worry, I've written far ahead into this story, so at least 4 more updates have been written, its just its been hard finding time to write them! Well enough of this, Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Vince owns it all, except Tawnie, she is a creation of my own mind. 

Tawnie pulled out onto highway 93, bawling and wiping tears and smudged mascara out of her eyes. She dialed her phone… 3 rings, no answer, she got the machine and a familiar recording played. 

"Hey yo, you've reached THE GAME unfortunately I cannot take your call, but leave a message and I'll, uh call ya back!" 

Tawnie let out sniffles between her sobs: "Hey, um, Trips its me *sniff* gimme a call *sniff* when you can *sniff* thanks." 

She clicked off the phone and continued driving. A minute later her phone rang. 

"Hello." 

"Hey Tawnie, what's wrong?" 

"I, just, it hurts again, knowing that I'm well…you know. Trips, I can't take it any more. I don't know what's wrong with me." 

"Tawnie, Kurt hurting again? Something happen at his place I should know about?" 

"I don't know, I'm just upset with myself right now. I feel so screwed up." 

"Look, Tawn, are you free later? Why don't we go get some ice cream and we can talk about this whole deal?" 

"Alright Hunter, you know you're the greatest friend I could ask for!" 

"Aww, ya I know." 

"See ya" 

"Bye now." 

Tawnie was in a zone as she pulled off on exit 67. 

A/n: Alright, I know it was super short! But it's leading up to the good stuff! This is probably going to be updated a lot in the next couple of days, keep Reading and Reviewing! 

-Kals* 


	6. Sort Out Your Emotions

A/n: Here's another one of those chapters I was talking about! (  
  
Disclaimer: Tawnie is mine, everything else is Vince.  
  
Tawnie smudged the drippy mascara out of her eyes and walked into Gold's Gym. She immediately got on the machine and started throwing weight around. Lifting weights, it's how she coped, once she got on there all she had to do was focus on her motion and her mind cleared. After this mornings events, she needed to kick up her routine. Once she had power lifted for a half hour she went on the treadmill and just ran, she didn't stop running until she was in a trance. Mindlessly she ran, for 5 miles.  
  
"Tawnie. . .? Tawnie. . .?"  
  
Tawnie shook her head, looking down at a woman standing next to the treadmill.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, hey Trixie, yeah I'm fine." She sniffed as she got off the treadmill and headed out the door.  
  
*~* Meanwhile *~*  
  
Kurt paced through his home, telephone in hand. He tried to sort his emotions out and it was getting him nowhere. He cared so much for Tawnie, but it seemed like every time they'd get "close" and move a little bit past friendly, he remember that she was just one of the guys and that there was no way she'd be interested in him. This morning just boggled his mind, why did it seem like she wanted him, and why all of a sudden did she rush out crying? Was she as confused as he was? The questions raced through his mind. The only thing he knew for sure was that when she left that morning, it hurt him; it hurt him to see her cry. More than anything he wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, but she ran. Kurt set the phone down; he knew what he had to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tawnie curled up in a soft blanket on her bed, bawling her eyes out, once in a lifetime her work out didn't work. The Kleenex pile was growing larger on the bed stand and she didn't dare look in the mirror she already knew how puffy her eyes were. She was scared now more than ever that Kurt would never acknowledge her again; she knew she royally screwed things up. Goddamn did she love him; she'd never be able to let go.  
  
She was about to get out of bed to grab another box of Kleenex when she heard the front door open. 'Oh no.' she thought 'It can only be 1 of 5 people.' Praying to god it wasn't Shawn or Edge, PLEADING it wasn't.  
  
"Tawnie?"  
  
His voice hung heavy in her ears, she gasp, maybe if she didn't answer he would leave, even though she was sure he could here her sobbing and sniffing. She clutched onto the blanket tight and turned away from the open bedroom door trying to muffle out her tears with a pillow.  
  
He stood in the doorway, looking in, seeing a bright blonde ponytail sticking up from the blanket, he entered the room yielding a bouquet of red roses. She could hear his footsteps now, her heart races he couldn't see her like this, she looked. . . weak.  
  
He set the roses down on the nightstand behind her and crawled into bed next to her. 'What the hell' he thought, he had absolutely nothing to loose. He put his arm around her waist.  
  
Kurt could feel her sobs through her back, "Tawnie," he whispered in her ear so softly it sent a shiver up her spine, "I don't want to loose you."  
  
She melted to his words, still sobbing; she shifted turning her body facing him. She crumpled in to his chest. "Shhhh." He said softly. Kurt gave off so much warmth and she felt comforted and safe lying in his arms. He kept his arm around her caressing her back.  
  
He soon heard Tawnie's breathing calm and she was asleep, not soon after, he joined her in this slumber.  
  
~* Later*~  
  
Triple H knocked on the door of Tawnies home, when no one answered her let himself in. Finding the place awfully calm, he walked in searching for Tawnie. "Tawnie. . . I thought we were going to get ice. . . cream." He stopped when he saw Kurt and Tawnie lying close, nestled together sleeping. "Well, look like you guys worked everything out." He laughed and smiled and let himself out. 


	7. Pleasant Awakenings

A/n: OKAY! It's been FOREVER since I've updated!! I've been so loaded down with schoolwork and such that I have not had time to type, but I write more when ever I get a chance, even though I should be typing up the old stuff! Yeah, well it's new to you guys! Here goes!  
  
Disclaimer: Tawnie is a creation of my mind, everything else belongs to that damn bastard who goes by the name of Vinnie 'Mac!  
  
Tawnie let out a yawn and blinked her eyes open, she still could feel Kurt's arm around her as she rolled closer to him. She smiled, thinking that he does really care. Slowly she got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurt awoke to a rustling sound coming from the corner of the room. Slowly he opened his eyes just a peep and boy that's what he got! There he saw Tawnie standing next to her dresser, sporting only her bra and panties. His quick glimpse soon ended when Tawnie looked up from the dresser and he immediately pretended to be asleep once again.  
  
One he know it was "safe" to open his eyes, Kurt got out of bed and went downstairs where he found Tawnie stretching out on the living room floor. DAMN she's flexible he thought as he stood back and watcher her for a moment. When she was finished, her came up behind her, putting his arms around her. "Good morning." He said gently. She turned her head slightly to the side, glancing up at him she kissed him passionately, which to onlookers would have seemed like was going to last forever when. . .  
  
. . .the telephone rang. Tawnie let out a sigh of frustration as she answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey." It was Shawn.  
  
"Hey Shawn, what's up?  
  
"Nothin', just wanted to make sure all the traveling plans are set for tonight, flight leaves at six right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, the only thing we need to figure out is our hotel and room arrangements." She replied.  
  
"Oh, well I talk to Trips and he said he's got it already planned."  
  
"Oh." A long pause came from Tawnies end of the line, "Well I have to go Shawn, see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Great, she thought, there was no way Triple H was going to put her and Kurt together. She looked at Kurt and pouted.  
  
"What's wrong Tawn?"  
  
"Triple H booked the rooms, I called him yesterday, you know, after I. . . ya, well there's no way he would have put us together." She frowned.  
  
"It'll be okay, I'll stay with you as much as I can, and hey I'll even 'fall asleep' by accident when were watching a movie!" He said elbowing her in the side.  
  
"Hey!" she said giving him a nudge and stealing another kiss off his lips.  
  
A/N: Ok, well there's chapter seven! I know, I know, it was short! Don't worry, longer chapters are on their way! Chapter 8 is like 5-6 pages written by hand, so it should be a good one! -Kals 


	8. You Look Good In My Shirt

A/n: Hey everyone!! I'm back with another update, the first one in about 4 monthes!! Wow. Lol, I had to dig through a bunch of notebooks just to find where the next update was. I have like half a note book left of the one I'm typing this chapter out of. and I have one and half more note books full of this story that you haven't read yet! That's two notebooks full of chapters to be updated, I don't know if I will ever catch up! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Tawnie is my creation, everything else.. VINCE!  
  
On with the story  
  
Tawnie and the guys arrived at the hoteland Triple H checked them in. They walked to their rooms, which were next door to each other.  
  
"Alright guys, rooms are Edge, Shawn and..."  
  
Tawnie cringed, she knew what was coming...  
  
"Myself in 309 and Kurt and Tawnie, you're in 310."  
  
A big smile came over Tawnies face, she looked at Triple H astonished and he gave her a wink.  
  
"Go grab your ice Tawnie." he said to her and headed into his room.  
  
"He knows." she said to Kurt as they set their things down, "Now, I just have to figure out how." Tawnie finished with a simle and kissed Kurt on the cheek as she left to get the ice.  
  
"Ok Trips... why'd you..."  
  
"Put you and Kurt together? Oh, because last night when I came to get ICE CREAM, no one anwered the door. I was worried about you, so I came in, to find you and Kurt so cutley cuddled in your bed. I just kinda figured it out." He smiled.  
  
"Aww, Trips." she said and hugged him.  
  
"Don't mention anything to..."  
  
~*~*Back in the Rooms*~*~  
  
Tawnie entered the one-bed suite to find Kurt ready for bed in his boxers, flipping through channles.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, I'm just gonna go get ready for bed."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Tawnie splashed water on to her face and was dreaming of Kurt. She wasnt quiet sure what to wear for Pj's, well she figured it was nothing he hadn't seen before and settled for her bra and some shorts. She just pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail.  
  
Kurt was still trying to find a channle when Tawnie exited the bathroom. He noticed her walking towards him and he couldnt help but smile and stare. He didnt understand why her never notice how beautiful she was, he'd seen her in tons of bra and panties matchs, many swimsuit contests, and even her seductive DIVA'S cover. He must have built up a wall, maybe to contain himself, and baby did she ever break the wall down.  
  
She crawled in next to him and laid her head down on his chest, and he put his arm around her as she leaned in to kiss him... just as she did...  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
"Ugh, I'll get it." she said going to the peek hole. "Oh, shit its Shawn, Edge and Hunter." She said digging around for a top.  
  
"Here." He said, throwing her his white Pittsburg Wrestling shirt, which you could clearly see her black bra through.  
  
"Hey... guys." she opened the door, relizing you couldn't see she had anyform of pants on under this shirt.  
  
"We wanted to see if you guys wanted to order a movie?" they said walking into the room.  
  
"Ah, well I'm tired, you might ask Kurt, but I was thinking we could go out tomorrow night if we got sleep tonight."  
  
"Good idea, so Kurt you want to see a movie or not?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Nah, lets rest tonight guys." He yawned.  
  
"Alright partypoopers, see ya in the morning." Shawn said exiting.  
  
Kurt eyed her standing there with her back against the door like she had a big reliefe off her shoulders. "Phew." she said.  
  
Tawnie sat up next to Kurt watching Sports Center. After the show was over, they turned off the lights. Tawnie and Kurt lie silently awake staring into each others eyes, wrapped in each others arms.  
  
Tawnie knew this was where she wanted to be, forever in his arms.  
  
A/n: So what'd you guys think? Review for me please! I hope I'll be able to update again soon... but I highly doubt it, I've got a lot going on right now... we're having a ton of meets over the next couple of weeks for gymnastics and if I couldnt find time to update a lot over winter break... I doubt I'll be able to do a lot between now and Feburary... but on the bright side, my friends and I are going to a RAW live event in January which should be awesome!!! Well hopefully I'll talk to you soon! -Kals* 


End file.
